It's Time To Go Home
by fhayfransiska
Summary: "Sayunya membuat mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, apakah sudah saatnya?"


Sasuke tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyadari bagaimana muka pucat itu menjadi semakin pucat seiring waktu berjalan. Tentang langkah gontai yang terkesan menyeret, punggung yang tak lagi tegak, juga lengan-lengan menggantung yang semakin kurus. Sasuke tidak pernah peka soal semua itu. Sebab, senyuman di wajah rapuh itu tidak pernah luntur.

Dan pemuda ini baru menyadari semuanya setelah tragedi tersebut terjadi. Kebakaran yang melahap seperempat dari rumah mereka sebab kakak laki-lakinya yang lupa mematikan kompor. Sosok kakaknya itu terbaring lemas agak jauh dari dapur, beruntunglah ia masih selamat. Dari sinilah Sasuke tahu, penyakit yang tengah diderita kakak satu-satunya—yang membuatnya pingsan tiba-tiba tanpa sempat mematikan kompor—Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau bodoh, Kak."

Hanya menatap udara yang transparan di hadapannya, Sasuke berujar dengan tak bernada. Padahal sosok yang ia ajak bicara tengah berbaring tepat di sampingnya, tapi ia tetap enggan menoleh sekedar bertatap muka. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau berbohong padaku."

"Memang."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku bisa mengerti."

Kedua lelaki itu lantas diam, tidak ada lagi pernyataan dan sahutan. Larut dalam problema-problema yang sedang melingkup kuat di otak mereka. Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat seusai mendapati kakaknya yang kini terpejam, entah pura-pura atau benar tertidur. Digunakan kesempatan itu untuk meniti lebih dalam rupa kakaknya, seolah manusia bekulit porselen itu adalah seonggok emas yang harus diteliti tingkat karatnya.

Pipinya semakin tirus dan lingkar hitam di matanya tampak begitu jelas. Sosok itu terlihat letih, mungkin kelelahan karena menahan sakit yang serasa menusuk-nusuk setiap sel tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan menyesakkan membanjiri langit-langit hatinya, juga reka adegan di masa lampau yang kembali terputar sempurna di otaknya.

"Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Dugaan Sasuke benar, Itachi tidak benar-benar tidur. Sebab setelah Sasuke melontarkan sebaris kalimat seperti di atas, sepasang iris obsidian itu perlahan membuka dengan begitu lemah, seolah hal itu benar-benar sulit dilakukan olehnya.

Dan senyum itu lagi-lagi terkulum.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, Sasuke."

"Jangan berkata seenaknya, seolah kau tahu semuanya." Kali ini Sasuke menatap lurus mata Itachi, sedikit garang dan bernada kesal, tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku bicara soal kenyataan."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak percaya pada kenyataan."

_Kalau kenyataan itu menyakitkan, aku menolak untuk memercayainya._

Kali ini Itachi masih mengulum senyum maklum, Sasuke memang benar keras kepala, adik laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi itu. Kalau sudah punya prinsip, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mematahkannya, begitulah Sasuke. Ia memang terkesan kaku, tapi bagi Itachi, hati Sasuke jauh lebih baik daripada hati orang-orang di luar sana. Jauh. Orang-orang hanya tidak tahu, itu saja.

"Aku sudah capek, Sasuke. Aku tidak kuat lagi."

Suara parau itu menggelitik gendang telinga Sasuke, dan pemuda ini tidak suka mendengarnya. Serasa begitu pasrah dan menyedihkan, ia sungguh benci nada suara seperti itu. "Menyerah berarti menyedihkan, Kak. Bertahan adalah yang terbaik."

Lalu terdengar napas berat dihembuskan pelan.

"Aku jadi ingat masa kecil kita dulu. Kau yang masih begitu bergantung padaku, selalu menangis dan mengadu padaku. Kau benar-benar anak kecil yang polos." Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Itachi berkata demikian, mengingat-ingat soal kenangan di masa lalu dan mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Itu karena ayah dan ibu tidak pernah pulang lagi." Sasuke mendengus, "Oleh karena itu aku bergantung padamu."

Dan pria yang lebih tua itu tersenyum sedih, "Jadi kau begitu karena aku adalah satu-satunya pilihan?"

Kedua bola mata hitam milik Sasuke membulat, sedikit sangsi dengan pertanyaan si kakak, "Tidak." sergahnya cepat. "Tidak begitu." _Tentu saja tidak._

Itachi terkekeh lemah, tahu benar sikap gengsi yang dimiliki adik laki-lakinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa memaklumi dan selalu memaklumi. Itachi tiba-tiba terbatuk keras, membuat pria itu langsung memposisikan tubuhnya duduk, dibantu dengan Sasuke yang semakin melihatnya dengan sorot khawatir. Batuk Itachi sulit berhenti sehingga Sasuke segera berinisiatif mengambilkan segelas air putih.

Dan setelahnya, batuk itu mereda. Namun belum sanggup menghilangkan gema-gema mengerikan di telinga Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, suara batuk kakaknya menjadi bentuk intimidasi sendiri bagi Sasuke. Membuatnya takut.

Punggung Itachi bersandar dan bahunya melorot lemas, napasnya pelan-pelan mulai kembali teratur. Dapat Sasuke lihat titik yang berkilauan di sudut mata kakaknya, masih bertahan di sana agar tidak jatuh, tidak ingin jatuh lebih tepatnya.

Tapi … kenapa senyum itu masih saja terkembang di sana?

"Aku ingin bertahan, kok. Tapi tubuhku menolak."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Detiknya serasa berhenti ketika tatapan sayu itu tertangkap iris hitamnya, sayu yang berkaca-kaca dan menolak dengan tegas untuk diterka apa yang tersembunyi ada di dalamnya. Hanya kesedihan yang dalam dan sebuah kepasrahan saja yang jelas terlihat. Sebuah firasat aneh menggeluti tubuh Sasuke. Sayunya membuat mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, apakah sudah saatnya?

_Jangan. Tolong jangan_.

"Sasuke, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja nantinya. Meski aku tidak ada."

Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab.

Seumur hidup Sasuke berdoa, tidak pernah ia bersungguh-sungguh hingga seperti ini. Sepanjang hidupnya ia berani bertaruh untuk melakukan apapun, asalkan cukup kali ini saja Tuhan mendengar doanya. Mengabulkan permintaannya.

_Tuhan, tolong jangan ambil kakakku._

Itachi batuk lagi. Lebih keras dan lama hingga darah segar turut keluar, sapu tangan Itachi sudah tak lagi bersih. Wajahnya bahkan membiru dan bibirnya memucat, punggungnya terus bergoncang dan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang masih terbatuk.

Sementara itu tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan selain membiarkan telaga menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Batinnya terus bergumam, _Tuhan, tolong dengar doaku kali ini saja. Tolong! Dan aku tidak akan minta yang lain lagi._

"Aku …" Itachi berkata di sela-sela batuknya.

_Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi, Kak!_

"Aku … pulang, ya." Pria itu masih berusaha tersenyum kendati air matanya telah jatuh dan batuknya yang masih mendera, "Aku pulang ya, Sasuke." Senyum yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke lupa.

_Selamat tinggal. _

.

Dan lalu tidak ada suara lagi, batuk itu tidak lagi terdengar. Tidak ada lagi suara yang akan mengintimidasi Sasuke. Sampai kapan pun. Hening.

Sementara sosok berkulit pucat itu tergeletak lemah di ranjang, air mata Sasuke perlahan turun. Namun ia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya, jadi ia hanya menatap udara, lagi-lagi kosong. Dan menangis tanpa suara.

Menangisi keabadian.

**_FIN_**


End file.
